1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcing structure of a latch of an auxiliary lock, wherein the housing of the latch of the auxiliary lock has a larger strength, and may withstand and support a larger external impact force.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the applicant Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 139733, entitled mproved Structure of a Latch of a Auxiliary Lock. In such an improved structure, the lock tongue of the housing is directly combined with one end of a drawing plate. The other end of the drawing plate is provided with two drive teeth and a positioning tooth, so that the arm of the rotatable drive seat may be inserted between the two drive teeth, to press the drawing plate and the lock tongue to act.
The housing of the latch of the auxiliary lock may be punched by a metallic plate, or made of a zinc alloy. If the housing of the latch of the auxiliary lock is made of a zinc alloy, the strength of the zinc alloy is not large enough, so that the zinc alloy cannot efficiently withstand the external impact force. Thus, the safety of the latch is not sufficient.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a reinforcing structure of a latch of an auxiliary lock, wherein the housing of the latch of the auxiliary lock has a larger strength, and may withstand and support a larger external impact force, and has a better safety.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a reinforcing structure of a latch of an auxiliary lock including a lock tongue set having a lock tongue provided with at least one flat surface. A reinforcing plate is fixed in the gap between the flat surface of the lock tongue and the housing, so that the housing may withstand and support a larger external impact force.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.